User talk:Queyh
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Undead Bull page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Same to you! Happy New Year to you too! Spawny0908 (talk) 07:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Categorization Trey, You've been doing some good edits on the wiki lately, but I had to undo a few of yours today involving categorization, so I wanted to drop you a note about categories. As a general rule, the Categorization policy states that only the most specific applicable categories should be used on an article. As an example, Outfits is a high level category. Redemption Outfits is a subcategory of Outfits (more specific) and Redemption DLC Outfits is a subcategory of Redemption Outfits (even more specific). Since the Savvy Merchant Outfit is obtained as a DLC, that article would get the Redemption DLC Outfits category only. It would not get the Redemption Outfits or Outfits categories because those are less specific. In other words, those higher categories are already implied by the more specific category so it would be redundant to add them. As a separate note, the Shopkeepers category is for NPCs who can actually be interacted with during the game. Some of the individuals you added to that category may theoretically own a business in-game, but Marston can't buy or sell from them so they don't belong in the category. Hopefully that makes sense. Let me know if you have any questions. 2ks4 (talk) 08:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks for the heads up. I thought the the Shopkeeper category applied to anyone who owned an in-game shop, and not just characters that could buy and sell items directly to the player. By the way, you also have done a great job by helping the wiki, and I just wanted to thank you for all of your contributions to the site. Queyh 17:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for the compliment. 2ks4 (talk) 07:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Also, would a bartender be considered a "shopkeeper"? Thank you. Queyh 18:18, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm ... interesting question, but my first thought is "no" since I think of the bartenders as providing a service, rather than providing inventory items for purchase (which is my view of the "Shopkeepers" category ... "who lets me buy and sell inventory items?"). This is similar to stagecoach drivers and the dealers for blackjack, liar's dice, and poker. I haven't played Red Dead Revolver, but from the description on the Hanz Kenyon page, "After entering the saloon, Red Harlow can purchase his wares.", it may be that the bartenders actually provide inventory items for sale in that game. :There currently isn't a category for service providers such as those mentioned above. Generally there are few enough of each kind that they can simply be listed on the appropriate page. To this end, I just set up a table and filled in a few links to bartenders on the Saloon article. Similarly there is a list of known stagecoach driver on the Stagecoaches article. :I updated the description on the Shopkeepers Category page to reflect what I wrote above. I haven't touched the Characters in Redemption page, however, which does have some characters like Eldin Grubb under the shopkeepers section. :2ks4 (talk) 07:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) New Story Hey, I made a short story of my own. Oh my name is AJ1776. My story is called MY SHORT STORY: THE BUSTLE OF CAMPAJ1776 03:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) plz read it and comment Hey, I wanted to read your story, but the link doesn't seem to work anymore. If you get it fixed, I'd love to know. Thank you! Queyh 02:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Queyh, heres the link http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AJ1776/MY_SHORT_STORY:_THE_BUSTLE_OF_CAMP "Team Grimmie" Riley Huntley Got a question? Thank you, Riley, for finding the link, and that was a great story, AJ1776! I hope that you make more! Thank you! Queyh 16:57, January 7, 2012 (UTC) AJ1776 new blog I made a blog about if there was an RDR3, what would it be like?? I would love to see your opinion! AJ1776AJ1776 02:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Anything that you want to write about! If you do make a blog, I would love to see it. I thought that your short story was great, and I bet that your blog would be just as good. I would just go for it and write about whatever comes to your mind! Thank you, and keep up the great work! Queyh 22:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Message wall Heey Queyh, I made a blog post on the new Message Wall feature, this new feature replaces the talk page with more organized and awesome designed message wall. Check it out and comment please. Thanks! Yeah, I checked out the blog post. I could live with the style if it was changed, but I do not think that it should necessarily be at the top of the wiki's list for urgent changes. Queyh (talk) 02:55, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, my talk page link is acting up. Queyh (talk) 02:58, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi I recently added a contribution to the Poker page and you got rid. I am well aware of the fact that edits are not made to be deleted, but adapted. If you didn't like what I posted, then either message me or adapt the text to suit the rest of that particular article. Thankyou Camcamcam999 21:02, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Camcam, the reaseon that I removed your piece of trivia is because it was in the wrong place, not because it wasn't true or helpful. If you want to add that pice of trivia to the "Trivia" section that would be fine with me, but it was not in the right section, as it interrupted the flow of the previous text. If you have a comment, feel free to post it. Thank you, and I hope that you understand. Queyh (talk) 23:41, January 27, 2012 (UTC) By the way, the edit on the Poker page was not made by you, unless you use two seperate accounts. Queyh (talk) 23:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Dude, It's the Story Section The story sections are a bit more informal and I like to keep some of the faux suspense since it's, y'know, a horror game. Now if that stuff were in an item description or the walkthrough, then yeah, definitely remove it. But I wrote the story sections to have at least a small amount of suspense. Especially since I like the section to end before the actual mission begins - since all of that's in the walkthrough. Am I making sense? ;) Cheers! - JackFrost23 00:35, February 4, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Please don't remove the ellipses I've placed at the end of most of the story sections. :) OK, I'll make sure not to remove any of your suspense. :) By the way, thanks for explaining it to me. Queyh (talk) 00:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Great job Heey Queyh, Great job on reverting that vandals edits, when there is a vandal blanking pages, immediatly go to . Recent shows edits to posses, templates and other things Wiki Acitvity does. To change a page name: 1.Go to page, beside edit there is a downword arrow, Click it. 2. Click rename 3. Add the name and a reason (If you are in the mists of a vandal attack, you wont have time to add one) 4.Deselect any options you dont want. 5. Rename page. Again Great job, specially for giving him a warning, I know coming from me that doesnt mean much i mean it. Thanks for everything, Btw i notice your Sig isnt working, if you want me to fix it, give me a shout [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 01:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much, and I did finally get my signature working again. Removing my post on the Del Santo Cross Dear Queyh, I was just wondering why you erased my post on Obscuridad del Santo Andres about after you recieve the gift for the first time the next time you recieve money. Because yesterday I got the cross and today I met the nun again and she gave me an option to get The Gift and I accepted to get 49$ dollars! So I was wondering if I could re-post it! Thanks, Noobinator2k1 17:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC)The Noobinator2k1! Hey Noobinator, The reason that I removed your post is because receiving money from a nun is a Random Encounter called "Alms from the Convent", and has nothing to do with a nun giving you the Obscuridad del Santo Andres. Though I had to remove that one, many other edits of yours were very helpful. Thank you for contributig to the wiki. Queyh (talk) 19:13, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm So sorry it was weird so I posted it, sorry for the misunderstanding, thanks for telling! Noobinator2k1 19:18, February 4, 2012 (UTC)Noobinator2k1 Just a heads up I saw you making some edits to a few of the Chinese character pages. Before you go any further, I just thought I should point out that the grammar you are using is incorrect. You edited the sentences to say: "(the character's) place of origin is in THE guangdong province." What should be written, and what was written before, is: "(the character's) place of origin is in Guangdong province." The "the" does not belong there. You don't say "I am from the california state" or "I was born in the london" so the same rule should apply to naming Chinese provinces. It's not a major thing, but I just thought I'd give you a heads up before you make any further changes. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the heads up, though saying "I am from California state" is almost as gramatically incorrect as saying "I am from the California state", whereas saying "I am from the state of California" is correct. Thank you again for giving me a heads up, and I will make sure not to make the same mistake again. Thank you for the information, Queyh (talk) 00:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Left Heey Queyh, There is alot going on in my life right now, specially with an accident that occurred earlier this month, I will be leaving on March 6th, if my life gets back to normal hopefully I will be back. It has been nice meeting you though, thanks for the laughs and fixing all my errors. ---- [[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 15:21, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that. Hey, Queyh. Chat isn't working for me anymore. Just to clarify, though, when you said you undid the edit, I thought you meant you removed the Charlotte's Web thing that Matt and I were talking about. Didn't want you to think I was chastising you for that. :) --SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 01:44, March 9, 2012 (UTC) If you're still online... Get back on the chat, I was AFK for a few seconds. Gamer.Matt 02:43, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Edit on Tesoro Azul Why did you undo my edit on Tesoro Azul? I have been on google translater and checked that Tesoro Azul does mean blue treasury. The unknown one 155 22:24, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'm on Google translator at the moment as well, and it says: ::Tesoro Azul = "Blue Treasury" ::tesoro azul = "Blue Treasure" :Also, Google translator is far from the most reliable source. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:50, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::But, if google translator says tesoro azul means two things, how are going to agree on which one to use? ::The unknown one 155 23:07, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I used Google Translate as well, and I got 'Blue Treasure'. Translate is often incorrect, and I likely would not have changed the information if it wasn't already there. But as it was changed to something that was not what Translate provided, I undid the edit. :::Queyh (talk+ ) 23:30, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::May I suggest someone contacting Chiquito de la calza? He edits on the spanish red dead wiki. ::::Template.Lover 03:29, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::I've just been talking to Chiquito in chat and he has confirmed that "Tesoro Azul" translates to "Blue Treasure." :::::Also, Queyh, sorry for using your talk page for a discussion. This really should have been conducted on the Tesoro Azul talk page. :::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:30, March 24, 2012 (UTC) GEt on chat right now Hurry up Sorry i was gone for a few AJ1776AJ1776 22:41, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm back. Queyh (talk+ ) 22:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I made a mistake while editing Masons Bridge. Could you just undo it. Thanks. P.S. It was a major mistake so it might take a while. Sorry. Hey Qster ello u still here is so wanna chat for a little? Thanks AJ1776AJ1776 03:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Al Wolfscreed why did you undo my edit to his page? Chat Hey, i'm on caht! AJ1776AJ1776 21:32, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Moving to Blogs Hey Quey, when you want to move a page to blog, rename it in that way: User blog:{Username}/{Blog name} -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I can't. You changed the page to blog, and only admins can rename blogs. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'm short in time, but I think I have some extra more minutes ;) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I have a questions about cheats. If I use cheats on one file, will I still be able to collect trophies on another? In chat AJ Why do you keep deleting my edits? XFdung 03:00, May 6, 2012 (UTC)XFdung You keep deleting my edits on the Dark horse and Uncle. Yes that answers my questions, sorry if I was being ignorant. XFdung 17:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC)XFdung Twitter people Hey Queyh, just letting you know that me, jared and SUV-Riderz found you on twitter, so next time your on there you might wanna have a look. Friendly comment from Sykesey 08:55, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, this is pretty good now, we should get more people to do this. Friendly comment from Sykesey 11:49, May 7, 2012 (UTC) LR age Hello, I know that because in Rockstar's official GOTY guide, it says there age. Buy it if you want proof. I recommend eBay. Yes, it's Brady Games. AJ1776AJ1776 02:18, May 12, 2012 (UTC) LR age Qster, I don't get why the age is such a big deal now, is says clearly in the book he's 50 years old. Yes, I think it does deserve to be at the top of the page. If you disagree with any of this, let me know. AJ1776AJ1776 01:27, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Roll backer Hey Qster, I have been wondering how you achieved the Rollbacker promotion. It's something I am wanting to pursue. Thanks, AJ1776AJ1776 15:52, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey Qster! Thank you VERY much with the roll backer info, I deeply appreciate it. Also, I reached my 1000th edit today. YAY! P.S. Just curious, how would my friends support me? Would you support me? Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 21:21, May 31, 2012 (UTC)